The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf
This page is a compilation of Fark threads related to the dumpster fire that the 45th President of the United States of America is doing to American foreign policy and the rest of the world. This page is for the current month, ' ' '' To view previous months, check out the archive Don't Give GOP Assholes Any Ideas General History International Internet International Space Station NATO ''North Atlantic Treaty Organization Worldwide Exchanges The UN the United Nations G7 2017 Foreign Ministers meeting, Lucca, Italy *hosted by Italian Foreign Minister Angelino Alfano Women20 IMF International Monetary Fund * Christine Lagarde, Managing Director WTO World Trade Organization Nuclear Crisis Group a so-called "shadow security council" made up of nearly two dozen former military leaders and diplomats who had responsibility over nuclear weapons from at least 8 different countries, who will offer public and private advice in real time to world leaders in the hopes of reducing the chances of nuclear confrontation # General U.S. Foreign Policy under Trump Europe Several European Allies including Australia, the Netherlands, Estonia, Germany, Poland, the UK (Government Communications Headquarters or GCHQ) and France (General Directorate for External Security or DGSE) all passed electronic intelligence (sigint) to the US as part of a routine exchange of information European Union # Germany MP Katarina Barley general secretary, Social Democrat (SPD) Sigmar Gabriel foreign minister, Germany German tax authorities # Chancellor of Germany Angela Merkel # France Runoff Election for President of France # # Marine Le Pen leader of National Front party, candidate for president of France # Emmanuel Macron Scotland Nicola Sturgeon (SNP) First Minister of Scotland The UK # Tony Blair former Prime Minister # General Parliamentary Election, 8 June 2017 Jeremy Corbyn Labour Party leader and Donald Trump of the UK Michael Fallon Defense Minister, UK Ukraine Russia Frantz Klintsevich deputy head, Federation Council's Committee for Defense and Security Russia President Vladimir Putin # Chechnya # Turkey Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan Sweden Demark Poland The Netherlands # Italy # Slovenia Montenegro Greece Ireland Northern Ireland Spain Gibraltar Albania Estonia Switzerland "Daniel M" 54-year-old suspected Swiss spy # Asia Best Korea Rodong Sinmun official newspaper of the ruling Workers' Party KCNA North Korea's official news agency # South Korea Hong Joon-pyo Presidential candidate, South Korea JoongAng Ilbo Korean newspaper, called Trump's claim about where the Carl Vinson was the "Carl Vinson lie" Port of Busan ''largest port in South Korea China Anbang Insurance Group financial firm with links to members of China's Communist Party; entered agreement with Kushner Companies in March, 2017 President Xi Jinping Japan Oribe Precision Instruments manufactures and sells survival equipment such as air filters; also builds underground concrete shelters Seiichiro Nishimoto president, Habikino City-based Shelter Malaysia India Indonesia Philippines Philippine President Rodrigo Duterte * appointed Trump Tower Manila partner, Jose E.B. Antonio, special trade envoy to the US # Jose E.B. Antonio special "unpaid, nongovernmental" trade envoy to the US; president and CEO of Century Properties Group, Inc., the Trump Tower Manila partner # Middle East Iran Guardian Council Israel # Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netenyahu Breaking the Silence group of former soldiers that collects anonymous testimony from within the military about alleged abuses of Palestinians by the army B'Tselem Israeli human rights groups Syria Khan Sheikhoun 4/4/2017 Chemical Attacks US Air Strike on Shayrat Air Base President of Syria Bashar al-Assad Kuwait Azerbaijan Afghanistan Jordan Iraq United Arab Emirates Egypt Egyptian President Abdel Fattah el-Sisi Kazakhstan # Saudi Arabia # Other Americas Latin America Mexico Mexican President Enrique Pena Nieto Canada # David MacNaughton Canadian Ambassador to the US Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau Peru Ecuador Venezuela # Nicaragua Argentina Argentinian President Mauricio Macri # Oceania Austria New Zealand US Ambassador to New Zealand nominee, Scott Brown former nude model Northern Mariana Islands Africa Seychelles South Africa See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones